A variety of different types of computing devices are used for content playback, including smart phones, game consoles, laptop computers, dedicated playback devices, and so forth. Digital rights management techniques have been developed to control access to content so that the content is used by these various devices in the manner desired by the content owners. However, these digital rights management techniques are not without their problems. One such problem is that these digital rights management techniques can end up dropping metadata included in the media content. This can result in making such metadata unavailable to applications playing back the content on the computing devices and thus unavailable to users, which can be frustrating for users.